jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jusenkyo
Jusenkyo (呪泉郷, Jusenkyō) (Zhòuquánxiāng in Mandarin) is the legendary training ground of "cursed" springs, located in the Bayankala Mountain range (Bayan Har Shan), south of Mount Kensei, in Qinghai Province, China. It is maintained by the Jusenkyo Guide. Overview Many sad stories have happened in Jusenkyo, mainly that people and animals have drowned (in Japanese, 'immersion' was closer to the actual wording, but it was translated as strictly 'drowned') in the various pools hundreds or thousands of years ago. Legend has it that when something is immersed in one of these pools, the pool becomes cursed, and anyone falling into that pool will become whatever first fell in or drowned there, although, unless specified, they retain their mind, personality and skills. The cure (albeit temporary) is to be splashed with hot water. Then the victim would remain in his or her natural form until again encountering cold water. "The Pools of Sorrow" The legendary valley of Jusenkyo is located in the Bayankala mountain range in the Qinghai province of China. It is a cursed place of legend, and the cultural heart and center for two societies: The Phoenix and The Musk. It is also within a day's walk of the Joketsuzoku, the Chinese Amazons, though their society is not so firmly attached to the pools. The Chinese Emperors have appointed watchers and guides to the pools since the Qin Dynasty in 220 B.C., and have recorded every new pool since. The age of older pools is based upon guesswork, older records, and modern minerology. The Jusenkyo Guide's job is to take records and notes of the happenings of Jusenkyo, and to prevent more victims from falling into the cursed springs, usually in vain. Like the previous guides, the current guide works for the Chinese government, but it is unknown if his records reach the magical community. Despite Chinese interest in the pools, they have largely been left alone. The ancient Phoenix and Musk often took exception to those that misused their treasure. Due to its magic, few animals ever approach Jusenkyo, and many see this as proof that the area is truly cursed. Additionally, Jusenkyo is unplottable, though its general location is known. The exact mechanisms for its unplottability is unknown, and likely the result of ancient magic, as the magic does not resemble the Unplottable Charm nor any related magics. The Magic of Jusenkyo The magic of Jusenkyo is the stuff of legends. It's magical grounds hold hundreds of pools with one of the strangest and most powerful curse known to wizardkind. Those touched by it's waters, would become cursed to turn into the being that drowned there when doused with cold water, only to regain their true form with the application of warm water. The curse is not just an alteration of the body with the application of hot and cold water, it grafts itself to the network pattern of your very soul and allows for an exchange between two fixed forms. The body and mind actually become interwoven with the pattern of whatever originally drowned in the spring. The magic of Jusenkyo performs an extremely powerful form of essential transfiguration, so powerful that some disagree that it should even be called essential transfiguration as it seems to integrate with the true essence of the cursed individual. Indeed, those cursed by Jusenkyo can remain in their cursed forms even after death. The curses have a strange ability of speeding up metabolism with an additional healing factor that can make injuries disappear in half the time that is normal. This may even have life-extending properties. Anyone cursed by Jusenkyou interacts with the magical world like a squib, instead of like a muggle. Curing Jusenkyo curses are very stubborn, permanent things for which no reliable cure has ever as yet been discovered. The reason for this is that the curse is more than just a magic spell that causes a bodily transformation. The curse, in fact, is tied to your very Akashik pattern and becomes a part of your Karma. The instant you fall into a spring or feel the caress of its waters your body undergoes a literal transformation. The imprinted image of whatever has died there becomes the shape of your alternate body. When you get splashed you don't really change at all, you exchange your form with that of the new template. There are ways, however, to block the symptoms. The simplest is to protect the cursed individual from either hot or cold water in order to prevent the trigger, or to provide magics that can produce hot or cold water at will. Some advanced magics and magical items, such as the Chiisuiton, can temporarily, or even permanently, set the curse to a specific form. Thus far, locking magics are largely limited to the `cursed` form. A curse can not be cured with another curse. A common misconception is that a Jusenkyo curse can be cured by immersion in a specific gender spring. However this causes the curses to merely merge together. Jusenkyo curses are self-sustaining because they tap into the Power of the Dragon. Knowledge/Control Various parties vie for control of Jusenkyo, and many limit access to it. Chinese Communist Party The current ruling party of China, the Communist Party restricts access to the pools mostly to individuals that are residents of the surrounding area. Typically, the Communist Party has very little interest in enforcing this policy, and as long as the individuals are not abusing the pools, the CCP will leave them to themselves. The Communist Party keeps a complete record of everyone that has been exposed to the pools, which pool they are exposed to and, perferably, their names and addresses. Only select individuals of the Chinese Communist Party are aware of the existence of Jusenkyo. The Musk The Musk have traditionally zealously guarded the pools. However, their attachment to the pools have faded with their use of them. The Musk no longer show much interest on who uses the pools. The Musk, however, are still very much aware of Jusenkyo's existence. The Phoenix Tribe The Phoenix Tribe believe the water from which the pools spring is theirs to control by divine right. While they give little concern what mere humans want with the waters, they feel that they can restrict access to it at a whim. The Joketsuzoku The Elders of the Chinese Amazons are still familiar with the pools, and use it mainly for serimonial challenges. Myths, Legends and Rumors Curse of the Dragon The Curses of Jusenkyo come from the power of a greater force that exists within the Phoenix mountain from which the springs are fed. It is the power of a Dragon of the Earth that fuels them, a dragon who has lain dormant gathering strength for many millennium. Pregnancy When a woman is impregnated by a jusenkyo cursed victim the power of the Dragon is fused with the fetus. Which means that the development of a fetus tends to be accelerated within the first couple of seeks to around two or three times the normal rate of gestation. This tends to slow down to almost normal rate by the mid-point level of four months. Which projects a pregnancy cycle of around six or seven months at the onset. It is even possible to transfer the curse to offspring though this quality is largely muted by the influence of the mother. Pregnancy becomes impossible for a male cursed female which is why it was forbbidened by the amazons. If an Amazon gains the curse and turns into a man at regular intervals, then no matter what steps she takes, sooner or later her body will undergo the transformation. And if a pregnant woman is carrying a child but turns into a man, a male body lacking the ability to sustain an embryo, “spontaneous abortion,” she’d miscarry on a regular basis. Amazons are all about blood lines and maternity. Each of them carries the legacy of their ancestors, and at least one female member of every house is expected to carry on the line. So each pregnancy carries the weight of four thousand years of tribal ancestry with it, and lacking the ability to carry a child to the full three trimesters means denying that bloodline of its inheritance. That is why the law was passed demanding death for an Amazon who deliberately seeks out Jusenkyo, to discourage their warriors from seeking to gain the male curse and the power it bestows on females. Male cursed victims are subsequently increased in fertility. The regenative properties of Jusenkyo means that when a victim turns back into their original body jump starts and renews itself and that includes any testosterone that they may have on supply to offer up to a lady who is receptive. Water Magnetism Jusenkyo curses stick with their victims and weave into the pattern of one’s destiny, their very Karma. No matter how hard one tries and avoid it cold water will somehow find them and they will be turned into their cursed form at least several times in a week, on average. And the longer one manages to avoid triggering the curse the more the pressure builds until water will practically chase after them. Legendary Training Grounds Amongst high level masters of the martial arts, Jusenkyo is known for its association with producing great warriors. Over the centuries it has become known as a 'Legendary Training Ground'. It is unknown if the pools themselves were once used by ki-adepts to improve their art. However, it is far more likely that associations were drawn from the Musk and their use of Jusenkyo to obtain their incredible powers. It is also likely that the extreme emphasis many of the nearby cultures historically, and conventionally, place on martial arts reinforces this view. List of known cursed springs Added by Sora star Shonmaoniichuan “Spring of Drowned Panda” Shon = bear, mao = cat, Shonmao = panda There is very tragic legend of Panda who drown there 2000 year ago! Now whoever fall in that spring…take body of panda. Nyanniichuan 1500 years old “Spring of Drowned Girl” Ny = woman gender, yan = person, Nyan = girl There is very tragic legend of young girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago! Now whoever fall in that spring…take body of girl. Heituenniichuan 1200 years old “Spring of Drowned Pig” Hei = black, tue = pig. A more precise translation is Hei-dzu Here's a very sad story of a baby black pig who drowns there 1200 year ago. After this, whoever drowns in this...has become same baby black pig! Maoniichuan 1800 years old “Spring of Drowned Cat” Mao = cat There is tragic legend, very tragic of cat who drown 1800 year ago. Now whoever fall in same spring... take body of cat. Nanniichuan Age Unknown "Spring of Drowned Boy” Nan = boy gender Yaazuniichuan 1300 years old “Spring of Drowned Duck” Yaa = duck, zun is a sentence particle. A more accurate translation is Yaa-dz. Fuushanniichuan 999 years old Fuushan = makes very little sense, closest translation is 'buddist statue' Kinnii, a near-invincible warrior, fell into this spring while training Niuhoomanmaorenniichuan 2500 years old “Spring of Drowned Yeti sitting on a bull holding an eel and a crane” Niu = cow, hoomanmao = crane yeti eel (doesn't seem to be right), ren = person Shannanniichuan 1200 years old “Spring of Drowned Virtuous Man” Shan = sweet smelling (closest translation), Nan = boy gender Shuanshontsuniichuan Age Unknown “Spring of Drowned Twins” Shuanshontsu = twins. This translation is far off. A closer translation is 'Suan bao Tai' Chanyuiniichuan 2500 years ago “Spring of Drowned Octopus” Chanyui = makes no sense, can't translate. (Don’t ask how an octopus is supposed to drown Ashuraniichuan 4000 years ago Ashura = The name of the goddess, not a Chinese name. Category:Terminology